Zmei
Zmei are great dragons of the Wyrm, found in Russia. Overview ]] The Great Zmei are truly fearsome beasts of immense power. They were once mighty servants of the Wyld who were corrupted by the power of the Wyrm. In ancient nights, their corrupted selves were brought into the world by a sorceress named Baba Yaga in an attempt to kill the Nosferatu Antediluvian. Seven of them were summoned and each one of them had a form that resembled their true master, the Wyrm, but some could take other forms at will. Each of the Zmei has slightly different powers, but they are all huge, ferocious, and extremely intelligent. Even a pack of elder Garou would have difficulty fighting one, let alone when they work together. For many years, the Russian territories where the Zmei lived were called "Dragon Lands", and those parts knew nothing but terror. Finally, the Silver Fangs decided to put an end to it and joined forces with some of their kinfolk who had the power to work magic in order to accomplish the task. With the exception of Sharkala, who was destroyed by the Tvarivich twins' attack, they failed. The werewolves and their brethren were unable to kill the beasts, who were far more powerful than originally thought. Many of the Garou perished before other five of the Zmei could be put, one by one, to magical slumber (Shazear being the only one to escape this fate). During World War II, Gregornous was accidentally awakened and hid until he was able to contact Baba Yaga. He reunited with his brother Shazear and Illyana. Even to this night, the three of them seek the others to free them, but portents have alerted the Garou that the dragons are stirring. Only Trevero's tomb has been investigated, and he is still deep in slumber. Powers and Abilities Each of the Zmei has its own unique ability. However, they all share some powers like shapeshifting, the capacity to inspire fear in their natural form, regeneratives abilities similar to the Garou, and great resistance to all forms of damage. While in serpent form, they can not only fly, but are able to create rifts in the fabric of reality that can deliver them to Malfeas. To the mages' point of view, the Zmei are corrupted Marauder creatures from before the Mythic Age and are now part of a Nephandi horde. They can stay on Gaia longer than other draconic beings because of the nature of Baba Yaga's summoning - which makes them immune to paradox. However, they still need to devour Quintessence, and they get it from Garou Caerns. They are the cause of caern drainings happening in Russia in the modern nights. The Seven Great Zmei * Goluko * Gregornous Deathwing * Illyana * Rustarin * Sharkala the Cruel * Shazear * Trevero Gallery Zmei.jpg|Zmei Rage card. Art by Jeff Miracola Zmei_WTA_2.jpg|Zmei representation. Art by Dan Smith Zmei_WTA_3.jpg|Silver Fangs and their struggle against the Zmei. Art by Dan Smith Gregorneous.png|Gregornous from Rage Across Russia Rustarin.png|Rustarin from Rage Across Russia. Art by Dan Smith Shazear.png|Shazear from Rage Across Russia. Art by Dan Smith References * Category:Types of spirits (WTA) Category:Wyrm Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary